Too Far Gone
by xcrazyangelx1800
Summary: Nate Breaks Blair's Heart, And Chuck is There To Pick Up The Pieces, Based off The TV Show, Mature readers only please,No Flames


Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gossip Girl or any of the characters in gossip girl

"I'm in love with Serena" Nate spoke looking into Blair's sad eyes, she had pulled him aside from the crowd of the party that was

loudly going on behind the bed room door

Tears rolled down Blair's perfectly powdered cheeks,

"I'm sorry Blair" Nate said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him leaving a shocked Blair, she had done everything

to make this a special night she wanted to do "it" with him tonight she had spent all day preparing, she loved Nate, she couldn't breath

how could he , how could he do this to her, she let her self fall to the ground next to the bed her arm against it supporting her in an

upright position, and she cried, she didn't care about the party out side or messing up her make up she just lay her head against the bed

and cried,

Blair herd the door open letting the outside noise come in to the room and shutting it behind them the presents of an unwanted individual in the room

"What do you want" Blair said, she had a pretty good idea who it was; it had to be Serena coming to try and fix things,

"I saw Nate leave the room without you" Blair heard a deep voice belong to chuck bass say

She looked up at him

"I thought you might need this" he said handing her a vodka tonic

Blair stood up and took it from him chugging it down

"Thanks" she said sadly in a raspy voice

He saw the tears in her eyes, makeup smeared down her face and the black cocktail dress she wore wrinkled

"What happened" he asked her softly in his deep sexy voice

He wanted to touch her face and wipe away the tear that was rolling down it

But he stayed in his spot giving her space he didn't want to make things worst

"I brought him in here so we could finally have sex I was ready to be with him I thought everything with him and Serena was over I

made sure everything was perfect and he comes in here and tells me he's in love with Serena," she was talking fast and getting

hysterical she tried to calm down and breath, but more tears kept coming

"I hate her she has taken everything from me, I hate her I hate her" she was almost screaming, then all of a sudden she was in chuck's arms

she was confused but strangely she felt safe it felt good her relationship with chuck had always been more of a partnership in crime and

a friendship, even though he was continually hitting on her she had never thought of him romantically not once but now that she was in

his arms she felt good, it was different than being in Nate's she let herself relax

chuck felt her relax in his arms and pulled her even closer to him, he stood quietly and let her cry in to his chest, the scent of her made

him feel intoxicated, He let his hands begin to message the part of her back were the dress didn't cover, the sensual feeling he got when

his fingertips met with her soft skin, he had always had feelings for her but now he was losing control,

Blair held on to chuck her head laying into his chest she felt his hands messaging her back she was so confused why was chuck able to

do this to her his touch sent heat through her body wherever it touched, she pulled away to look at him

Her eyes met his and he could see the confusion in them,

He let his hand fall to her cheek

"You have me" chuck spoke softly to Blair

She smiled at him

"I couldn't lose you if I tried" she tried to laugh

"Because you can't resist me" he said in Husky voice bringing his lips close to her ear

"Is that what you think" Blair retorted hotly, a little shiver went down her spine

He smiled to him self knowing the effect he was having on her and moved back

It satisfied him to see that she was getting all hot and bothered over him, and he was going to take it for all it was worth,

Blair decided to play with him a little she was starting to feel better,

"I was all ready to lose my virginity I was looking forward to it, imagining what it would be like to finally get it over with" she spoke

softly pacing back and forth from the bed then stopping in front of chuck,

He watched her, moving his eyes up and down her body, she looked up at him and ran a finger from his throat down his chest lightly,

He took in a breath and grabbed her hand pulling her to him against his chest, he held her there to him

"I could help you out, give you an experience, much better than Nate ever could" He said in a Husky voice his lips touching her ear and

breathe hitting her neck,

Blair could tell that he wasn't playing anymore, she felt a sensation running down her neck his breath warm against her neck why was

he having this effect on her, she pulled away from him and stood with her back facing him now so he wouldn't see the confusion written

on her face he sounded serious,

"Awfully confident" she replied looking back at him like she thought he was kidding

Chuck was amazed that she hadn't kicked him out or turned and ran after that comment, he walked up behind her wrapping his arms

around her waist pulling her close so her back was pressed to his chest, moving her hair to one side, bringing his lips to her ear

"I'm chuck bass, of cores I am " chuck spoke huskily moving her hair to one side, and kissing her neck, starting under her ear and

moving down to her collar bone, she leaned into him , he let out a chuckle

"I'm taking this as a yes" he said nibbling on her ear

Blair's mined was all over the place she let out a soft moan as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, she managed to pull herself

from him

He looked at her is eyes baring into her

"Chuck…What is this going to even mean to you" her voice and expression serious eyes meeting his

He looked at her, he had wanted her for so long and now it was about to happen

"More than it would ever mean to Nate" he answered her,

Blair looked in his eyes and saw sincerity, he was looking at her as if he would break if she left him, she had never seen him like that, he

looked scared, and vulnerable

She pulled him to her wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips to her's

he ran his fingers through her hair, she depend the kiss her tong messaging his pulling him as close as possible she pulled off his jacket

and threw it to the floor, and begun unbuttoning his shirt, as the kiss intensified Chuck ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass

lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist , and he carried her to the bed They fell onto the bed with her on top straddling

him, Blair kissed down his neck until she found a spot that drove him crazy and sucked on it bringing her tong to meet the sensitive skin,

he let out a deep groan and pulled her against him she loved having this power over him she bit the spot she had been working on and

he lost complete control,

"You're driving me crazy" he groaned flipping them over so he was on top

"Mmmmm…good" Blair moaned, ripping of chucks shirt,

chuck all but ripped of her dress, tossing it to the ground, he was pleased to see that underneath the dress she was in nothing at all he

stared down at her beautiful body and began kissing down her chest taking one of her breast in his mouth she reached down undoing

his pants and pulling them off, they looked in each others eyes

"Your fucking beautiful Blair" chuck said breathlessly kissing above her eye

she couldn't believe what was happening it was going so fast and it was happening just like she hoped except not with Nate but with

chuck, a part of chuck she was sure no other woman that he had ever been with had seen before, not the cocky spoiled self centered

boy she normally saw, she didn't know if she would regret this she didn't know what would happen next but for once she didn't care

she was going to live in the moment and be spontaneous,

"I want you" Blair spoke huskily pulling his face to hers, kissing him deeply

And Wrapping her legs around him,

"I want you too" he said huskily intensifying the kiss, as he thrust into her slowly at first

He looked deeply into her eyes, watching her face as he thrust deeper and faster into her

Caressing her cheek,

Blair met his gaze and she felt on fire, the way he was looking at her made her feel so cherished and loved,

"Faster please" she moaned

Chuck groaned as he sped up, she felt as though she was going to explode, they let out load moans as they came,

they lay under the silk sheets in each others arms, Chuck held Blair close, kissing her forehead, he looked at her sleeping face, he had

never felt this way about anyone before, he had never felt this way before at all, that's when he realized he was in love, he was in love

with Blair Waldorf, and that scared the shit out of him, but it was to late to do anything about it now he was to far gone.

Please Review Maybe I'll make a part 2


End file.
